Nightmares in Camelot
by The Volcanologist
Summary: CROSSOVER HAS BEEN DELETED, horror between a creepy dude with long blades for fingers and Arthur and Merlin must fight for their lives :D No slash, No swearing. Whump Arthur and Merlin. R&R Slight gore.
1. Prologue

Living Nightmares

**Prologue**

**Hey guys and thanks for looking at this story. First horror/Merlin fic XD I feel great writing this. Lots of Merlin whump as well as Arthur whump and probably more people whump!**

**MERLIN**

_One, two, Freddie's coming for you,  
>Three, four, better lock the door,<br>Five, six, grab a __crucifix,__  
>Seven, eight, better stay up late,<br>Nine, ten never sleep again. _

Merlin jolted up in bed. Sun streaked through his window. He was covered in a layer of sweat and he was shaking. He was afraid. But what was he afraid of?

That was a child. The child was singing the song. What did it mean? Who was Freddie? He stood up shakily and got changed. He was late for serving Arthur, his king. He needed a drink, he wouldn't stop shaking. What was wrong with him? It was a dream…surely…

He stumbled out of his room and down the steps into the main room, finding Gaius already working.

"Why didn't you wake me Gaius?" Merlin asked, giving Gaius a scare.

"I know never to wake people while they're having a nightmare. Arthur knows, he doesn't mind. He doesn't expect to see you until lunch anyway. So you can tell me about your dream. Merlin winced and sat down.

"I dreamt a voice, a child's voice. It was singing. Gaius, it scared me. Dreams don't scare me." Merlin looked up at his guardian, his eyes wide with fear.

"Do you remember what they said?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head. "I'll give you a sleeping draught tonight, see if that helps. Merlin nodded and stood up and crossed the room.

"I'm going to get Arthur's lunch. See you later Gaius." Merlin mumbled.

"See you later, my boy, and Merlin? Don't worry. It was just a dream." Gaius smiled sympathetically. Merlin smiled, pausing at the door.

"I hope you're right Gaius." He smiled before walking out.

**There you go, there's the prologue. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Reviews are welcome (obviously) and I am writing the first chapter as we speak!**


	2. The Mark of Freddie

**Living Nightmares/Nightmares In Camelot: Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, yes, this story is under two names now. Chapter 1 is now up, (duh!) so I hope you enjoy. I have been reading books lately as well as fanfiction stories so I'm going to experiment with structure in this story, but don't worry, it won't get in the way!**

**Chapter 1: The Mark of Freddie**

**ARTHUR**

Something was wrong with Merlin. When Merlin came to work today, he was _early_! He got on with his work, without the usual banter, and when Arthur tried to make an argument for him, he let the prince win. He _never _lets the prince win! Arthur's breakfast was hot, and not too cold, and the room was tidy before he had even got out of bed.

Training however, was entirely different. Merlin was pale, but not in a sickness pale. Arthur swung his sword to try and get his manservant down, but Merlin blocked every one of them. His movements were faster and more at ease. Seriously, who trained him? Suddenly, Arthur's sword flew from his hand. His hands went up in surrender when he realised Merlin has his own, blunt sword held at his throat.

"Merlin, you win. You can put it down now." Arthur said slowly as he backed up to a tree. Merlin's eyes showed mixed emotions. Anger and confusion were racing across Merlin's face and if Arthur looked closely, fear. What was Merlin so scared of? Why did he look tired? It took a few seconds for Arthur's words to get through to Merlin, but each second was like a minute, one agonising minute. When Merlin did come to, he threw the sword down and looked at Arthur will an apology etched across his face.

"I'm sorry, sire. I don't know…I just need…oh…" Merlin stammered as he crouched down, head in hands. The prince stared at his manservant, confused. What had got his manservant so worked up?

"Merlin, go home and rest. You are obviously not well, so I'll get another servant to get everything." The noble said softly.  
>"No…I can't…" Merlin said, his voice trembling on every word.<p>

"Merlin, you can and you will. That is an _order_." Arthur said, making his voice sound demanding. Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded.

"Okay, sire." Merlin whispered as he slowly stood up and walked away. Arthur sighed and watched after his servant. He would visit him later.

**MERLIN**

_Merlin ran. That's all he could do. His lungs burned, but his adrenalin-filled veins moved him through the forest, sprinting and weaving through tress, jumping over logs and ditches. He stumbled and regained his balance quickly. He had to. He needed to live. He wanted to live. _

"_I'm coming for you." A deep throated voice sounded, before an evil chuckle gave it away. Merlin cried out, there had to be someone there, someone to help him. Why wasn't anyone helping him? _

_The forest cleared and Merlin soon found himself running up the lower town of Camelot. He felt like fainting now. He tripped over on a loose piece of rock, which sent him sprawling on the ground. The servant cried out and scrambled up as fast as he could. _

"_You can run, but you can't hide." The man laughed, his shadow creeping around the corner, his unrealistic hand showing, terrifying the young man. "I'm coming for you Emrys." Merlin stifled a sob, and continued to run. _

_He ran past the courtyard and into the building. He needed to hide, but he couldn't without risking anyone else's life. He ran through all the corridors of the castle, looking for a way out, but this man was closing in on him, closing in on him fast. Suddenly, his run ended. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't run. Trapped…_

…_Merlin turned around slowly, feeling the corridor turn cold. Standing at the other side, was the man. Who are you? Merlin wanted to ask as he backed up._

"_I have you now Emrys." The man chortled. "Welcome to your worst nightmares."_

"_No…please." Merlin was barely audible. The man stepped closer; bringing his hand to Merlin's face, slowly running a metal finger down the side of Merlin's cheek. Merlin shivered at the gentle, but chilling gesture. _

"_I'm not strong enough to kill you now." The man laughed, as he began to scratch along Merlin's jawline, barely drawing blood. "But I will be, eventually."_

_Merlin barely had time to register when he was roughly flipped around, his hands held above his head. Material ripped and the servant shivered when his back was suddenly exposed. "I can hurt you though." The man laughed menacingly. Then Merlin screamed. _

**ARTHUR**

Arthur knocked on Gaius' door and crept inside. The room was soundless, apart from the gentle crackle of the flames in the fireplace.

"Arthur, how can I help you?" Gaius asked, looking up from his book.

"Sorry, Gaius, I just came to...see if Merlin had come here. I haven't seen him since training at noon. It's almost twilight, so I came to find him." Arthur said, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yes, Merlin is here, but I cannot get him for you." Gaius said, looking over to the bundled up figure near the fireplace.

"Why can't you?" Arthur asked, looking over to Merlin, his brow knitting in confusion.

"He's sleeping sire, but he's in a nightmare. It's best not to wake patients in nightmares. They could harm themselves. You're welcome to stay and wait for him." Gaius said nodding his head towards the stool by Merlin's beside. The prince smiled in thanks but shook his head.

"No thank you, Gaius. I have reports to catch upon from this afternoon's meeting. Be sure to send him to me as soon as he wakes though, okay?" Arthur said, turning to leave.

"Of course, sire." Gaius replied, turning back to his book. Arthur nodded and stepped towards the door…

…and that's when he heard it, the faint scream come from the fireplace. The royal turned around to look at Merlin, to find him thrashing in the bedcovers, his face etched in pain.

"G-Gaius!" Arthur screamed in shock, immediately running to Merlin's side.

"No, don't touch him! You could endanger him more." Gaius explained, also rushing to Merlin's side.

"We can't just sit back! He could hurt himself…look…Gaius, did you see that? That line has just appeared on his law!" Arthur asked in astonishment, trying hard not to listen to Merlin's faint cries.

"There may be nothing we can do now." Gaius sighed, sitting down. "Just wait for him to wake up."

All Arthur could do was watch as his serv-damn it, _friend _go through his sleeping torture. He looked at Gaius and back down at the boy.

"How long have these been going on for?" Arthur demanded.

"They've just started, but it has never been as bad as this." Gaius said truthfully. "All Merlin got was a little shaken." Merlin screamed, interrupting them both. It was pain filled and it sounded _exhausted_.

"Gaius! Look at the bed…its turning…its turning red! Look at his hands!" Arthur exclaimed in pure shock.

"Help me roll him over. We need to stop his pain. I don't think this is a normal dream." Gaius said, panic edging in on his voice. Arthur gently grabbed Merlin who _flinched _away from him. When he finally got Merlin to turn over, his hands were coated in blood but, so was his back. Arthur's eyes widened in shock from it all, and so did Gaius'. Merlin's eyes snapped open, releasing his tears of pain and terror.

"Arthur, comfort him while I clean and dress his wounds. Careful though, he may pass out again." Gaius warned as he fetched a dish of warm water, a cloth and fresh bandages from the other side of the room.

So that's how the prince of Camelot ended up, sitting on the floor, carefully ruffling the serving boys hair, talking words of comfort to make Merlin calm down. Merlin's breath was hitched and short while Gaius worked on cleaning his back. His hands have been bandaged to the best of Gaius' ability, but fresh blood was already seeping through. Then, the prince heard Gaius gasp.

"What is it Gaius?" Arthur asked, staring at the frozen face of the elderly man. Arthur carefully stood up and also gasped at the sight of Merlin's back.

There were blood stains all over from where the blood had been the worst, but the skin has been shredded, from the waist down to his hips. Above that wound, the blood was still running, linking patterns in the young man's back from one other wound. It was if someone had retrieved a blade and _written_, well obviously this…monster had, written on Merlin's back in blood.

"Someone did this." Arthur gasped, reading the words on Merlin's back.

_Freddie has returned…_


	3. A Promise Broken

**Nightmares in Camelot/Living Nightmares**

**Chapter 2: A Promise Broken**

**Hey guys, this story is starting to get a tad popular :D which makes me happy. Sorry it's a tad late but I have lots of homework now so here we go!**

**MERLIN**

Merlin was in agony. His back screamed with pain. The worst part was that he couldn't fall unconscious. He wanted to fall asleep, get out of the endless pain, his body _pleaded _for it, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was terrified. Merlin had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Gaius had bandaged his full back up and it restricted his movements. He could barely breathe; he was lying on his front in a very uncomfortable position and the pain was shooting through his back. He was fatigued, too exhausted and his eyes began to droop. He forced himself to stay awake. He had to stay awake; he would not let that _monster _hurt him again.

Gaius had gone to do is rounds somewhere around mid-morning, leaving the injured man lying awake on his own. Arthur had reluctantly left sometime during the night, thinking that Merlin had fallen back to sleep. How wrong he was. So that left Merlin to endure the silence of the infirmary, and that scared him too. Would the man with the metal fingers come after him when he was awake? Just thinking about it sent the injured man's mind whirling, blurring his vision with fear, darkness creeping in at the edges. Then the door squeaked open.

Merlin's head snapped up harsher than he had intended to. A strangled cry of agony escaped his lips and his back arched, reopening scabbing wounds. He shook in fear, the thought of the man coming back to him, to harm him more. Merlin didn't want that, and now he was alone, unprotected. He closed his eyes and hid his face, tensing for the pain to come…

"_Merlin, it's only me, you girl." _The prince's soft, insult-free words rushed through his head. Merlin's body relaxed ever so slightly. The pain flared up and he cried out again, his hands clutching the bed sheets as he tried to calm down.

"It's alright, it will pass." Arthur said, crouching down to see his face. Merlin kept still, he didn't move away from the prince, he didn't even turn his head. He didn't lift an arm in acknowledgement; he just stared at his friend.

When the pain died to as painless as his back could get, Merlin relaxed fully, his eyes drooped, but he made sure he kept them open.

"How long have you been awake for?" Arthur asked, sitting on the floor when his knees began to protest.

"'Since I woke up last night." Merlin's hoarse voice was barely audible.

"When, after I had left the room?" Arthur asked.

"No, when I woke up, after my back ended up like it is now." Merlin grimaced.

"So you have never slept once?" Arthur asked, clearly vexed, now fully noticing the blue-black rimmed eyes and the pale face of his servant.

"C-Can't." Merlin stammered his voice breaking. Arthur could not tell if the boy was in pain or if he was scared, and by the look of it, he looked both.

"Merlin, you are tired and you need to sleep to get strength." Arthur cried out. Merlin looked at him with angry, tired eyes.

"I can't sleep!" The boy cried out, his voice laced in pain. "He's there Arthur, haunting my dreams, turning them into nightmares. I can't sleep. It hurts, he hurts me. A-Arthur, I'm scared! I've never been so helpless before." Merlin cried out, tears flooding down his pale cheeks.

Arthur studied his friend's face, looking for any sign that didn't say he was scared, or hurt. Seeing none, his gaze softened more and his voice was quieter when he spoke.

"Who, who did this?" Arthur asked, carefully playing with the servant's raven hair.

"I don't know." Merlin whispered, fighting the wave of tiredness.

"What did he look like?" Arthur tried again. "If we know what he looks like, we can stop him." Arthur explained, inwardly rejoicing when he saw some relief flood into his servant's face.

"H-He wore a stripy, coloured shirt and a weird hat. H-His face was menacing, burnt and scarred. A-Arthur his h-hand…his fingers…blades…sharp blades, his hands were-were blades." Merlin stammered, tears strolling down his cheeks again. Arthur didn't know what to think. Was his servant making things up? Was he hallucinating?

"Are you sure, Merlin? Was it not just a dream?" Arthur asked gently.

"NO! He was there. He hurt me." Merlin whimpered.

"Okay, okay, Merlin, listen to me. It was a dream. Whoever done this was a sorcerer. They done this without even coming here, that is how you got your wounds. The sorcerer has made it look like a dream. No one, no one human will look like that." Arthur said, looking the boy in the eye.

"S-so it was just a dream?" Merlin asked, still unsure.

"Of course it was Merlin. It was all a dream." Arthur said, smiling in reassurance. Merlin nodded wearily and sighed, his eyelids drooping.

"Sleep Merlin, you need it." Arthur said, patting the boy's head before standing up and sitting on a chair. Merlin looked around wearily again, still uncertain. "Look, I promise you that nothing will happen. Now, go to sleep and that is an _order_." Arthur said, stressing out the last word in a soft tone. "I'm not going anywhere, so if anyone comes in, I'll get them." The prince said, putting his feet up and folding his arms. Merlin reluctantly nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Arthur." The servant mumbled, drifting off into oblivion.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand over his face in relief. He couldn't believe his friend was going through this type of torture. The prince felt sorry for him, Merlin was starting to lose trust in anything, and right now all Merlin needed was a friend to help him keep part of that trust. Arthur would be there for him, he would protect him. No one deserved this. Not even Merlin, his bumbling, idiotic servant.

Quite suddenly, Merlin began to thrash lightly, soft mummers of pain coming from his mouth.

Then he screamed.

Arthur quite visibly paled at the sight when the bandages on the servant's back tore open, revealing the opening wounds again. Blood had coated Merlin's back, but that blood was old. Arthur's eyes were drawn to Merlin's shoulders. Small but deep punctures were appearing out of the blue, blood already running down the boy's shoulder, chest and back. The prince was sure he could hear something like a blade was being sharpened…_like a blade slicing flesh_.

Arthur thought he was going to be sick. Merlin had trusted him enough to let him go to sleep, to make sure he would be protected and no harm would come to him. Arthur made that promise to Merlin, and now, he just watched as their enemy broke it.


	4. Fallen Prey

**Nightmares In Camelot/Living Nightmares**

**Chapter 4: Fallen Prey**

**AN: Sorry, sorry sorry, this is late! I'm so sorry! But coursework is coming in heaps at the moment and I find it hard to write! But here! I actually wrote this watching Nightmare on Elm Street. I'm so sorry it's late. I'm trying to finish it. I really am. I hate leaving things undone.**

**MERLIN**

"Y-You promised." Merlin's voice wavered when he woke up. Arthur winced, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. I-I'm sorry." The prince rambled over and over again as he begun to clean the new wounds. "I didn't know; I'm so sorry."

"I-I trusted you; I t-trusted your words." Merlin said, half conscious, fighting the losing battle.

"Merlin, stay awake please. Don't fall asleep, you can't." Arthur pleaded.

"Now you tell me." Merlin muttered.

"Yes, now I do. Just wait until Gaius comes back, alright?" The prince said. Merlin nodded, but only just.

**ARTHUR**

Gaius had seen Merlin not long ago. He had rewrapped the bandages of the wounds and tended to the new ones. Arthur was tired now, but he had promised Merlin that he would stay next to him, to make sure he didn't fall asleep. He couldn't break another promise. Not another.

So Arthur sat there, in a chair next to Merlin's bed. It had not been long since he had eaten; a plate of chicken surrounded in coloured vegetables. He didn't eat much; he was feeling too guilty to eat. A plate of food had been left for Merlin, and Arthur had to order the servant to leave it for the wounded man. Now, all Arthur wanted to do was sleep. But he wouldn't…not without breaking the…

"Arthur." An old, tired voice spoke out, making Arthur jump out of his skin. He looked up at Gaius, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Gaius, I was…watching Merlin to make…" Arthur trailed off, looking up at Gaius.

"And you were about to fall asleep. Go to your room, sire. Get some sleep. I will tell Merlin the king had ordered you to sleep." Gaius smiled.

"No. I can't. I can't without breaking a promise. I promised Merlin I wouldn't leave him." Arthur said, but his speech was beginning to get slurred.

"You won't be leaving him. Go to bed. He'll understand. You can come back tomorrow." Gaius said, helping Arthur up. Arthur nodded and made his way out of the door.

**ARTHUR**

…_One, two, Freddie's coming for you,  
>Three, four, better lock the door,<br>Five, six, grab a __crucifix,__  
>Seven, eight, better stay up late,<br>Nine, ten never sleep again…_

_It was all silent. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. The air was still, the wind didn't howl, the leaves didn't crunch. Arthur felt like he was floating. He felt light, and the ground looked ridiculously too far away, but he stood on the soft soil. Something was wrong. It was like waiting for the thunderstorm to roll in. _

_Then suddenly, the beautiful scene vanished, replacing it with a room. The room walls were dirty and damp, dripping with slime and water. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

_Drop._

_The sound of metal and steel clashed together, sounding as if the maker of the noise was far away. But with every clang of metal, after every drop of water, the clanging noise became closer. _

_Became louder._

_His breath quickened. It sped up and his heart beat ached for a rest. Had he been running? His mind was full of terror, but nothing happened. No one was after him. _

_Then quite suddenly, the walls tore open, spitting out long, thin steel poles. They came straight towards him. Arthur yelled in fright, in shock and began to run, despite his heart's protests. He tried to run faster but there was nowhere to go. The room had no door. Then the steel poles grabbed him. They wrapped around his wrists and around his ankles, cutting off the circulation of his blood. They tightened, and Arthur was expecting his wrists and his ankles to break under the pressure, but they yanked him back like a yoyo, slamming him into the wall. The air was knocked out of him and the metal poles began to draw blood. Lots of blood. _

_Then a man appeared. His skin was burnt and he carried blades in his fingertips. He had to be a sorcerer. No man could ever do that. _

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Arthur." His old, strange voice said plainly. _

"_Who are you?" Arthur stated, his vision turning red. _

"_I'm your worst nightmare." The man laughed. Then the prince's world was turned upside down. _

**MERLIN**

Merlin writhed in his sheets on the bed. Something wasn't right. Arthur was gone and he could feel something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. That's why he needed to get to Arthur.

So very carefully Merlin got up, trying not to whimper as his body screamed in protest. He walked unsteadily out of the physicians chambers and up the route he would normally go to get to Arthur's chambers. He was just about there, and that's when he heard the faint scream.

Arthur's scream.

Merlin began to run. He couldn't let Arthur die because he wasn't there. He felt his wounds begin to reopen and he couldn't help the loud whimper that escaped him. Charging into the prince's chambers, he found Arthur writhing in his bed, his hands and legs limp and coating his arms and his legs. But that wasn't all. Arthur was struggling for breath. Merlin wasted no time, running over to Arthur and nearly falling over in white hot agony.

"Arthur!" Merlin said as he began to try and rouse the prince. "Wake up!" Merlin said, trying to find a way of wakening his friend up without hurting him.

"Arthur, please!" Merlin cried out, he couldn't keep his façade much longer. He was tired and he was in pain. The Arthur screamed. His eyes flew open and his breathing came in short, quick pants. At the same time, the doors flew open to find two guards, a worried physician and an outraged King. Merlin sighed and slid down so he was slouched against the bed, sitting on the floor in the most painful position.

"What on _earth _is happening?" The King asked into the all- to- silent room.

"F-F-Fred-die. F-Freddie Cruger…" Merlin whispered before passing out.


	5. Author's Note Must read AGAIN

**Authors Note (sorry)**

**Because of all the reviews I have been getting, about how you really liked this story, I didn't realize that there were so many of you all that really liked it. Maybe now and again, review yeah? I have been asked to reconsider about deleting, and I have. I'm not deleting it. I will have the next chapter up by Wednesday night. I'M NOT DELETING THING STORY. I do not want to disappoint you guys, and it seems like I have. What a bad person I feel like, letting my readers down, and more importantly, letting Merlin and Arthur down. **

**This story is going to continue. **

**MerlinFan1996**


	6. Desperate Measures

**Living Nightmares/ Nightmares In Camelot Chapter 4**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, sorry for long wait. So many exams so little time! Urgh! But yeah, I'm trying to keep this going, I hate leaving things unfinished, and it's pretty hard to write without encouragement , but never mind! You still get a story, even if it is crap!**

**Chapter 4: Desperate Measures**

**MERLIN**

Merlin was exhausted. His back kept sending awful jolts of pain through his body. Since the prince had been attacked, Gaius had kept his ward in the Prince's chambers, much to the King saying he shouldn't be. Gaius had explained that if Merlin and Arthur were going through the same thing, it would make it easier for the old man to keep an eye on them; and for both young men to keep an eye on each other.

So that's how Guinevere had found them, the Prince in his own bed, and Gaius had politely asked Uther to move a _comfortable _makeshift bed into Arthur's chambers for Merlin to use. Gaius had asked Gwen to help her tend to both of the boys' wounds; and to make sure they didn't fall asleep.

But now, both carers were gone. It was almost midnight and both Merlin and Arthur had insisted that they both got some sleep, to help all of them. Merlin and Arthur lay awake in candle light; talking to each other to make sure they didn't fall asleep if they felt like it.

"How are we going to stop him?" Arthur asked once. Merlin stared blankly at his pillow. He didn't know what to do, and he hated to admit it, he was scared. So instead, he chose to put a smile on his face and

"You're the prince, aren't you supposed to come up with the plans?" He grinned. Arthur's head rose up from his pillow and started at Merlin like he had grown another head. Merlin laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Merlin sighed, knowing that he always did.

"You can't work it out on your own though. That's unfair. You're injured." Arthur said, curiosity hidden in his tone.

"And so are you." Merlin pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes and closed them. "And don't fall asleep. It won't help you."

"I'm not falling asleep, I'm resting my eyes." Arthur retorted.

"And before you know it, you'll be cut up into a million pieces. Don't fall asleep." Merlin said as his eyes drifted closed. "You make me sleepy."

"Don't you fall asleep after you told me not to!" Arthur's sharp voice cut through the room, but Merlin he didn't mean it. Merlin only muttered in response.

Then something soft hit his back. He cried out and jolted upwards, his eyes snapping open, looking for the imposter. He growled finding it only to be a red cushion.

"That hurt, you prat!" Merlin whined, pushing it onto the floor.

"Good, maybe the pain will keep you awake." Arthur said.

"Gaius will kill you if my wounds have reopened!" Merlin's mood was starting to get the better him, and he couldn't help it. He was tired and in pain and Prince Prat was just fuelling it more.

"It was only a cushion, don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur grinned. Merlin rolled his eyes and face-planted on the pillow.

Then Merlin shivered. His magic was reacting to something and he felt something pulling him. It was a different kind of pull. It made him queasy and it made him feel heavy…far too heavy. He was vaguely aware of Arthur calling his name and everything just seemed so dizzy. That's when he started to hear laughing. It was an evil laugh and very familiar laugh. The warlock shivered when he eventually figured out what was happening. That monster of a human was leading him into sleep, so of course Merlin began to fight his way out.

"Come on, Emrys, don't be a coward." The man chortled.

"No!" Merlin cried out, not knowing if he was crying out loud or just in his mind.

"Come on, young warlock, come to me. Go to sleep and let your nightmares come true." Freddie laughed.

"NO!"

**ARTHUR**

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin. It wasn't like the younger man to get moody, but the prince knew it was tiredness, so he wasn't offended in any way. However, Arthur caught Merlin's shiver and immediately thought that Merlin was cold, or beginning to get a fever.

"Merlin, are you alright?" There was no immediate answer, so Arthur waited, hoping that the idiot hadn't fallen asleep, that was the last thing he wanted Merlin to do, especially when he was like this. The Prince watched as his servant twitched and flinched, as if something was happening. Was he already in the nightmare?

"No!" Came a cry from Merlin's bed. Arthur looked over, assessing the servant's body for any sign of a new wound. There was none…and his eyes were open. He looked pained and afraid. This was not something Arthur, not on the face of his ser- _friend_. It was the last thing he wanted, especially when Merlin was such a happy person. His friend's eyes searched frantically for Arthur, barely seeing him, and looking for someone else. Was that man after him again? Arthur shivered and built up his strength to call for the guards.

"Guards!" He called quite loudly. Merlin didn't hear him; he was in such a state, tears flowing endlessly down his cheeks as he tried to fight to stay awake. The guards burst in to the room, searching for an intruder, and only looking confused to find a servant and Arthur in beds, covered in bandages.

"Yes, sire?" One asked.

"Get… get Gaius! Get someone! Help…!" Arthur said but broke off, not finding the strength in his voice anymore as he watched his friend thrash and fight. The guards didn't even reply and they were already out of the door.

"NO!"

Arthur looked towards the makeshift bed to find Merlin on his back, writhing in agony as he tried to fight off sleep.

"Merlin…don't fall asleep," The prince said in a pained voice as he struggled to get up to see to his friend. However, those words were useless. Just as Arthur said them, Merlin's body went rigid, his expression pained and afraid as he fell into the dark slumber. Arthur stared in horror, waiting, preparing himself to watch his friend suffer at the hands of the beast.

However, the once and future king did not see his friend suffer, he heard it. He scrambled out of bed, despite it hurting so much, Merlin was hurting more, and Arthur didn't like it. He heard and watched as each bone cracked and broke; a pitiful or a gut-wrenching came from the boy. He couldn't touch his servant, not without him hurting more. Arthur was distraught. Merlin's shoulder was dislocated and bleeding from a fresh cut on his right shoulder. His left trouser leg had been ripped and Arthur could swear he could see tooth marks…canine teeth marks. That man had a dog? The sick…

Arthur snapped his head up from Merlin when Gaius came rushing in, still in his night robe, heading straight to Merlin to inspect his wounds.

"Gaius, he won't wake up. He took him…that Freddie took him…Merlin fought him but…he just couldn't." Arthur was shocked and damn it- frightened. He had never faced anything like this before, and it scared him because it was the worst.

Then the writhing stopped, and Arthur watched as Merlin regained consciousness. Arthur dreaded what was coming and stepped back, not really wanting to hear what he was expecting.

And what he was expecting came. The room was filled with an agonized scream. It was all too much for Arthur's liking. He felt like passing out, but he couldn't because he knew that Freddie would get him next. He didn't want that, he just wanted to look after Merlin. He wanted to help Gaius help Merlin. That was all that mattered now. Then suddenly the screams stopped. Arthur watched as Merlin's left hand shakily rose up so it was in his line of site. He opened his hand agonisingly slow and when he did, Arthur placed a look of disgust on his face. There in his friend's hand lay a bloody clump of something that looked like rotten skin, Arthur couldn't be sure. Merlin dropped it on the floor in horror and the three men watched as the skin rotted into maggots.

Merlin looked up and he was visibly shaking. "I have a plan."

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is. Slightly longer than last time. I wanted it to be longer than this but I have been playing on my guitar at the same time, and I really wanted this up tonight. I hope the Merlin whump was sufficient enough. It was meant to be a whole lot more with the breaking bones, I was literally typing up breaking arms, shoulders, fingers, legs, and ribs! Until I realised I actually needed Merlin to be able to move XD so I had to delete it all. But don't worry, it hasn't ended yet.**

**You were all right. Why delete a story? It's just starting to get good now, I thank you all that have review-abused me and made me consider deleting it. I thank you all for changing my mind because I think I would have really regretted it if I did. Thank you for saving me, Arthur and Merlin (well maybe not Merlin because he's quite banged up at the moment haha)**

**Thanks again, please review for me? Please please please please! Thanks!**


	7. A NotSoMuchIdiot Plan

**Nightmares In Camelot**

**A/N: hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed, favourite and put me and my story on watch. You know how much that means to me? A lot! Now, as I just said in a review comment reply thing, school is going to be one busy thing for the next 5-6 weeks. I am leaving school at the end of May and I'm going to be packed with revision and exams and it's going to be very hard to write. But after that, I have about 10 weeks of free time (hopefully), oh yes, and that doesn't include the pirate ship I'll be going on for a week (you can count on a very good story from that. Hehe, I get to be a pirate! Anyway, enough of me rambling like Gwen, it's time to get on with this story!**

**Chapter 5: A not- so- much- idiot plan**

"_I have a plan."_

**ARTHUR**

Arthur watched as Gaius began to reset Merlin's bones back to their original places. He couldn't tell whether Merlin was conscious or not, but his eyes were _open_. They weren't blinking and they weren't moving, no flicker of emotion could be found in his friend's eyes. At first, Arthur thought he was dead, and he insisted that Merlin was dead, even though it hurt him so much to do so; but Gaius had said that Merlin was very much alive, and that he was going to recover. Of course he would recover, when this wretched man would stop attempting to kill Merlin.

Arthur sighed and shifted in bed, trying to find an uncomfortable position to try and keep him awake. He couldn't fall asleep, no. He had to watch Merlin.

He had to look after Merlin.

"I have to go and mix some more potions, Arthur, so I can relieve Merlin of pain." Gaius said, turning towards him. Arthur nodded.

"Is there any chance you could try and make something to keep us awake?" Arthur asked as his eyes drooped.

"I'll try my best, sire." Gaius said as he bowed and left. Arthur glanced over to see if Merlin was still awake, only to find Merlin staring at him, as if waiting for something.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked to try and get a conversation from the boy, but what he really wanted was the plan that he had. Merlin nodded and blinked, not talking.

"You said you had a plan?" Arthur asked, and again, Merlin nodded. "Can you tell me? Maybe I can help." Merlin sighed and looked away.

"You can't help, not by much anyway." Merlin whispered.

"Then what do I need to do?" Arthur asked, getting exasperated. He didn't want to be irritated, not towards Merlin, but he was tired and so was Merlin. If his servant had a plan, then it could save them both.

Even if Merlin was an idiot.

"Merlin, can you please tell me the plan?" Arthur tried again. Merlin turned his head towards the prince and sighed.

"I pulled off his…his skin and brought it out of my dream. Maybe...maybe I could pull you into my dream." Merlin said quietly. Arthur nodded. He wanted more details, but he couldn't push Merlin.

"What then?" Merlin just stared at him, one strange emotion danced in his eyes, but it was gone before Arthur could even blink.

**MERLIN**

"So when do we put this plan into place?" Arthur asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed. He didn't want to do this plan, but it was the only plan they had and he was scared. He was afraid. Not of dying. He wouldn't die. He was going to fight, and if he did die, at least he tried.

Arthur would know. Arthur would know his deepest secret, he would know each and every secret and he didn't know how the young Prince would react. How would the prince react? Would his temper become too much for him? Would he banished or sentenced to be burnt? But could Arthur be okay with it? What if he found out every time he saved Arthur? Would Arthur let him live? Let him stay in Camelot and remain at his side? But there was one question still outstanding and it worried Merlin. Was Arthur ready? Well the prat had to be. It was time to put an end to Freddie Kruger.

"When you next fall asleep." Merlin stated, looking at Arthur right in the eye. Arthur looked surprised at the most, but then questions filled his eyes, confused questions above all.

"Why me? Why not you? Why can't you fall asleep?" Arthur asked.

"That's a pretty stupid question, Arthur Pendragon. You need sleep so I can pull you into the dream." Merlin explained.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled tiredly.

"I'm going to be a girl and hold your hand." Arthur's eyes went wide with amusement and he burst out into laughter.

"Hold my hand? Merlin! I'm not scared of falling asleep." Arthur laughed.

"No, but it could just be my way into your dreams." Arthur sighed, and the amusement died from his eyes.

"If you're going to go into my dreams, will it hurt?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really taken anyone's mind over before, so I don't exactly know." Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur huffed and let his arms fall back onto the soft bed.

"Well we might as well get this over with." Arthur said at last, holding out his hand. Merlin nodded and sighed.

"Arthur, whatever happens in the dream, please don't think any different of me." Merlin whispered. Arthur huffed a humourless laugh.

"Why would I think different of you, Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
>"Just…forgive me." Merlin said, looking away as he grasped Arthur's hand and shut his eyes.<p>

"Sweet dreams Merlin."

"Shut up Arthur and get to sleep."

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's two weeks late. :S But yeah, I did say exams get in the way. I know it's a lot shorter and can you guess what's coming? Yeah, the big reveal. May only be small, but yes, more Merlin whump. Do you want Arthur whump as well? **

**And yes, this is a no slash story but I needed some way of holding and I could only think of hand. I could have had 'foot' but that would have just been strange.**

**Did you like the ending, or was it a bit strange? I tried to make it funny! I don't think it worked. I liked it though haha.**

**Anyways, please review?**


	8. Shattered

**Nightmares in Camelot Chapter 8: Shattered **

**MERLIN**

It was like he had just closed his eyes, and then not even thirty seconds later, they were open again. He felt light headed, he always did when he woke up in his dream state, and it didn't take long for his fear to creep in. Fear crept into his mind, fuelling it, wanting him to immediately shut his eyes and hope that he will end up back in the real world. But that won't happen. There was no one to wake him up now.

Now, getting back to the task at hand; snapping his eyes open and shut a few times, he began to adjust to the background behind him. Then it hit him- the gentle slopes; surrounding the village; the forest a mile or two away and the mountains that seemed to peek out from the long stretch of forest. Yes, he knew where he was and he didn't like it one big- Ealdor.

He was alone, there was no life, not that he could hear anyway. But everything was how it was supposed to be. The small fire lamps were lit, lining the poorly indicated paths through the village. The farm animals were safely penned in their habitats, sleeping for the night. There was no sound of laughter from houses, no one was out on a late night walk, nothing. Then that was when a twig snapped. His head snapped up and darted round, looking for the thing that made that noise. His breathing slowed and it became quieter, not even Merlin himself could hear himself breath.

And another twig snapped, with a sharp curse, and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur.

"Arthur." He whispered. He stood still, waiting for a reply. Then from behind a corner, appeared Arthur himself.

"It worked! Merlin you're not as thick as I thought you were!" Arthur smiled. Merlin gave out a breathy laugh. "How are your wounds?"

"I can't feel them. They seem to disappear for me." Merlin sighed.

"We better not hang about. We better find some shelter." Arthur said after several moments.

"No. He'll find us." Merlin said.

"And we're making it easier for him, standing out here in the open." Arthur replied. Merlin knew it was true, but it still didn't make a difference.

"It doesn't matter. Shelter or no shelter, it's like he's a bloodhound." Merlin said.

"And right you are, Merlin." Merlin paused, his eyes shooting wide with fear, and Arthur looked back at him, his eyes trying to show as little fear as possible. But Merlin knew him, and he knew Arthur was scared too. His breathing sped up a little and his eyes glanced to his right, and Arthur followed his gaze.

To their right stood him, the one they feared. The man with scars all over his body- obviously he had been burnt at one point. He smiled at the two friends, sending shivers down their spine.

"There's no one home, Merlin. They've all _run away_." Freddie chortled. Merlin fought back a gasp. He had to keep telling himself that this wasn't true. It was all a dream, just one scary dream and everyone, his mother, his friends; even Old-man Simmons was fine.

"They haven't. They are all fine." Merlin said, but the slight tremor was noted in his voice. "This is not my home anymore, anyway. Camelot is."

"But it's your home village, the place where you grow up…with your best friend." And then Kruger vanishes. Arthur and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, it's over, he was gone, as they think. But they know, that was just the prologue, the beginning of the beginning.

"Is that you, Merlin?" A familiar voice sounded making Merlin's head snap up in surprise. That was a different voice, a familiar voice and a one he hadn't heard in years. Judging by the look on Arthur's face, he was just as confused as he was. Spinning around, Merlin came face to face with someone who shouldn't even be standing there.

"No, no, this can't be, you, what?" Merlin struggled to hold a sentence together. The tall figure walked forward. Merlin stepped backwards.

"You can't be. You died!" Merlin yelled, his voice cracking with emotion.

"But it's me, it's William."

**ARTHUR**

Arthur turned around to face whatever Merlin was going to face. But as he turned around, he stepped backwards in shock. Standing there, talking to Merlin was Will, Merlin's best friend who had been killed all those years ago in a battle to save Merlin's home village.

"But you died!" Arthur blurted out. He couldn't help it, it was so much. However, something in the back of his mind was telling him this was wrong. People from the dead just don't come back to life. Not like this.

"Of course I died, now, Prince Arthur Pendragon, I am here to talk to my friend Emrys so you can just go back to where you come from." William snapped.

"You're not Will." Merlin gasped. A cruel smile etched his way onto Williams's face, before he vanished into thin air, taking the breath of the earth with him. Everything stood still, not breathing, nothing… again.

After a few moments of silence, hearing the breath of the two young men as they tried to overcome their shock, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Who is Emrys?" Arthur asked. Merlin's breathing hitched, but he didn't answer. He had no time to.

The scene around them had changed. Both men had been swept away by a powerful force, and they landed on stone, gasping for air. Looking at Merlin, Arthur had seen that he had gone paler. It was probably his injuries.

"Well, well… if it isn't _Merlin_." A sweet voice came from behind. Turning around, Arthur saw a pale woman standing in a ragged red dress.

"It's you!" Arthur gasped out. "You tried to kill me!"

"Nimueh." Merlin breathed out. Arthur turned to look at him. How did he know her name? Cold eyes snapped onto his.

"I was after something, and you got in my way. You shouldn't have gone after the flower." Nimueh's voice chilled everything around.

"If I didn't, Merlin would have died!"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be living either." And with that, she vanished. Arthur turned around to look at a very jumpy Merlin.

"What does she mean?" He asked. It was a while before Merlin answered.

"I saved your life…by trying to give my life for yours."

"_WHAT?_" Arthur yelled.

"The cup of life. But she stalled me, and tried to give my mother's life for you." Merlin paused. "I was going to go again, but Gaius went instead, so I followed and…and…I killed her."

"So is that how I survived the questing beast's bite?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin only nodded.

Then the scene changed again and they ended up inside some clearing in a forest. Looking around, Arthur saw there was a very big lake, hidden by trees. He'd never been here before, but looking to the East, he saw Camelot's big turrets. How could he have not of found this place when it was so close to his home? Turning to look at Merlin, he found him on the ground; his eyes squeezed shut and his hands blocking his ears.

"Merlin…" A sweet ghostly voice drifted from behind him. Merlin didn't respond, if anything he tried to move away, but gravity seemed to hold him in place.

"Merlin…" Merlin still didn't respond and it left Arthur confused. Turning around, Arthur saw a pretty girl standing in the shallows of the lake. Her dress looked like a royal red, and it suited her perfectly, but she didn't look like a royal. And the dress was strangely familiar…

"That was Morgana's dress!" Arthur shouted. "How did _you_ get it?"

"Merlin gave it to me; we were supposed to run away together. But you killed me." The girl said.

"…Freya…please… he didn't know…" Merlin's voice was shaking and barely audible when he spoke.

"But he killed me. You should hate him for it. He took away your only love." Freya's gentle voice chilled everything around.

"You're not Freya." Merlin whispered. "Freya respects Arthur for what he will do, and you're not Freya."

"I still remember how you saved me, Emrys. How you blew off the cage doors. For that, I thank you." And then she was gone. This left Arthur even more confused than before.

"Merlin, what was Freya saying? How…tell me everything."

"No…please…" Merlin whispered-his expression pained.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you too." Arthur growled.

"_Please_."

"_Now_, tell me now!" Arthur snapped.

"I managed to unlock the doors of the bounty hunters cage. She was in there and she was innocent, I couldn't leave her. I took her and hid her in Camelot…and…and…tried to help her. We were going to run away, so she could be happy. She was cursed, and one night, she ran away…without me…and she turned into the beast…she was stabbed…and she died." Merlin said as quickly as possible, not wanting to go into full detail of what happened- it was too painful.

"Merlin…how did you unlock the cage doors?" Arthur asked. Merlin didn't reply straight away. In fact, it took a very slow minute.

"I unlocked the cage doors…by magic." Merlin replied quietly.

"_With magic?" _Merlin only flinched at Arthur's harsh tone. There was no need for a reply.

Arthur was fuming. His best friend, his servant and most trusted ally had betrayed him in a single moment. He had lied to him. He had betrayed him. Most of all, magic was evil. Merlin was evil. But Merlin and evil just did not fit.

"When did you start learning magic?" He asked, his anger barely in control.

"I never did." And that's all they had to say, because once again they were spun off into another scene.

Arthur knew this place! This place was once the home of the now dead Dragonlord that was supposed to help him and his dedicated knights- the knights that had volunteered knowing they would die when he had to go and kill the 'great' dragon. Of course it was dead now. So why were they here? Was this another memory? Stealing a glance at the now named _sorcerer _and he could see him looking guilty…and heartbroken. _Why? _That angered even more. Why did he look like that? Why did he look so ashamed-?

**MERLIN**

"Merlin, Merlin my boy!" An old, enthusiastic voice sounded from the cave entrance, and Arthur turned to look. It was the Dragonlord! Merlin didn't reply.

"What's wrong, son?" He asked. "Afraid Arthur Pendragon will tell you off?"

"You're not my father! It's you, Freddie, messing with my memories and turning my best friend against me!" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin, don't snap at your father. After all, I wasn't the one who released the dragon in the first place." Balinor let a creepy smirk slide onto his face. "And even when you let him burn down half of Camelot, you still didn't even have the heart to kill him." A cruel laugh escaped from the older man's mouth, before the scene changed and they were back at Camelot, where they were first cornered by Freddie Kruger.

Merlin's body crumpled to the floor through both exhaustion and fear. He did not have the strength emotionally and physically to lift himself up, to carry on with his quest. He couldn't bare the pain surging through him. It was worse than if fifty blades were to pierce his body. His best friend now _loathed _him for the bastard who ruined this, ruined it all from one nightmare. Freddie had took his most painful memories; the death of his best friend, one of his first kills, his lover and his father. For the first time in his life…Merlin knew what people meant when they said that they were 'shattered'. And this hurt.

**AN: About time, huh? Well, I had fun writing this one, probably because I haven't written in a while. Did you like my reveal? I don't think it's different from any other reveal…but it was different for me. Right, I'm off school for 3 months now, but in a few weeks I'm going on that pirate ship I was talking about. So yeah, I don't think you'll be getting another chapter until after then as I have lots to prepare for… but I doubt your liking this story very well because of the slow updates... but I'm putting my best effort into it no matter what, but for who? For you who read it! I love you all who read it because you support me! So yeah! Thanks and enjoy, I'll try write again before I leave :D**


End file.
